


Perfect

by Shinigami_HiMeSakura



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Introspection, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Singing, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_HiMeSakura/pseuds/Shinigami_HiMeSakura
Summary: I found a love for me...A slow day and an empty house leads to Mickey giving Ian a private concert and it makes Ian think of all the things that he loves about his Husband.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> These two definitely are good for inspiration! I couldn't get the ending scene of 11x07 out of my head and this idea wouldn't leave me alone. Between that and them slow dancing at their wedding I couldn't help but write this. I really hope everyone enjoys this! :)

Ian hears Mickey before he sees him.

Ever since their impromptu Rain on Me concert, Mickey had been in a musical mood to say the least. When everybody else was around, the only sounds he made were various grumbles that usually resembled some type of curse if he didn't have to talk to anyone. When there were only a few people around, namely Liam and Franny, there was a lot more humming. Maybe even a couple of muttered lyrics if he was in an especially good mood. However, when it was just the two of them...

Ian got it _all_. 

That breathy, almost husky voice that seemed to put Ian under his spell no matter what he sung. The way he would lose himself in whatever song he was listening to. The dancing to whatever pop song he'd heard, but refused to admit he'd liked if anyone was around. Even the air guitar he'd break out if Livin' on a Prayer was played and he was in earshot. Most importantly, Ian got to see that smile. The one that just radiated how happy he was to anyone that was near. When he'd look over at him and see him singing along, the way his eyes would just light up would never cease to make his heart melt.

They didn't have any pickups scheduled and decided to spend the day “relaxing” which of course meant spending as much time as they could in bed and enjoying the rare occurrence of having an empty house. He'd been coming down the stairs to the kitchen when he heard it.

_I found a love for me  
Darling, just dive right follow my lead  
Well, I found a boy, beautiful and sweet  
Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me _

Ian's smile as he watched Mickey would definitely have his husband calling him soft. There was no other way to describe it. All Mickey was doing was singing and making them lunch and all Ian wanted to do was hold him in his arms and never let him go. 

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time_

Ian chuckled softly as he watched Mickey jump, nearly dropping the plates he was holding when his own slightly deeper voice joined in. He wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on Mickey's shoulder. “C'mon Mick, why'd you stop? We were about to have a real good harmony going there.”

He could hear Mickey grumbling, but was pleased when he relaxed into his arms instead. “Cause your giant ass nearly gave me a heart attack, that's why.”

“Sorry,” Even though Ian's voice didn't sound sorry in the slightest. “I wanted to listen to you a bit. You know how much I love your voice.” 

Mickey snorted at that. “Yeah, you love it when involves me moaning for your dick.”

Ian just shrugged and was met with a scoff when Mickey turned to see the sheepish look on his face. See, Mickey wasn't exactly wrong. While the sounds he made in bed would forever be burned into his mind, they weren't the only reasons he loved his voice. He loved hearing him in the mornings. When they were still trying to blink away sleep and Mickey's body was warm and relaxed and his voice still scratchy and a little slurred. When Mickey would whisper to him during those times it would always trigger Ian's internal struggle to be productive or staying with Mickey. It wasn't hard to figure out which one usually won out. 

Honestly, he just really loved the way Mickey sounded when he was happy. Everything about him became brighter and Ian wanted to do everything he could to make sure that light never went out. That's the main reason he's loves to hear Mickey sing. Recently, singing has meant he's happy and completely at ease. Ian's made it his goal to make sure his husband always feels that way.

“That's not the only reason.” He thinks of a hundred ways to put his thoughts into words, but in the end, decides none of them are good enough. Instead, he turns Mickey in his arms, wrapping them around his waist as Mickey brought his own around his neck. “Sing for me, please?”

Ian saw a hint of smile before he heard that soothing sound again. Those blue eyes never dropping his gaze.

_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes, you're holding mine_

Ian started to sway them slowly, moving them to the music only the two of them could hear. Mickey rested his head on his chest as Ian wrapped his arms tighter around him. 

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

He couldn't help but join in with him once again. He leaned down as he sung, whispering the lyrics into Mickey's ear as they moved. He'd planned to only listen this time, but this song held a special place in both of their hearts. His eyes fluttered shut as he thought back to the last time he was able to hold him like this. The magic was still there almost as if they were back on the dance floor at the Polish Doll. Mickey had given him so much shit about choosing it, until Ian finally revealed why and was left with a blushing and speechless fiance.

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight 

The rest of them loved to tease about how they were always making heart eyes at each other, but how could he not with Mickey looked at him like he did right then. With those blue eyes he would get lost in sparkling with so much love that that made Ian's heart hurt. Even after all this time and everything that they've been through, he could never imagine that he would get so lucky to be here, married, to this man and able to do something so domestic as sing with him the kitchen. 

Mickey's hand came up and cupped his neck, his smile never leaving his face. “Still like my voice now? I'm pretty sure we completely butchered that song.”

“Could never butcher anything Mick,” He pressed their lips together in a slow kiss and Ian felt like he couldn't breathe. Kissing Mickey was a like drug. Highly addictive and and Ian knew he would never give it up. They moved together as one, Mickey's soft moans urging Ian to go deeper. To consume his lips like Mickey owned his entire being. Ian pulled away with a sigh, his fingers rubbing tiny circles against his cheek. Time to remind Mickey why he'd do anything for him.

“You're fuckin' perfect.”


End file.
